The Desk
by Takuma
Summary: For those who have seen TeamFourStar's Parody, DBZA. Mahogany. Non-indestructible. Powerful. And very expensive. This a story about a specific saiyan who catches Mahogany-itus.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor do I own the joke that's in this fanfic. I'm merely a fan and nothing more. Ryan, I'm sure you'll enjoy this.

-------

The Desk

BY: SL-i-P

-------

"Oh my son!" exclaimed Chichi as she hugged Gohan tightly. The hybrid saiyan just walked into his home located in the boonies. His mother, father, brother, and pregnant wife congratulated him. A huge smile was on the lips of the mother. "I'm so proud of you!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head before adjusting his reading glasses. "Aw, mom, stop it."

"Can I see that paper?" exclaimed Goten as he jumped up and down. He was about to become twelve, but still acted as carefree as his father. "Is that really your diploma?"

Gohan nodded his head proudly presenting it to his brother. Goten 'oohed' at the fancy script and shiny school seal that covered the paper.

This gave Gohan the time to step towards his pregnant wife, Videl, as she stood there with her arms open wide. He carefully picked her up and gave her a kiss. She smiled widely, "Congrats Gohan. You've made us all proud!"

Gohan was beaming.

Nothing could make this day better.

"By the way," off handedly added Videl with a small smirk on her lips,"we have a surprise for you."

His day was shining brighter again.

Videl grabbed his hand gently as she began to lead them through their newly built home-- the home Gohan constructed with the help of his father. He heard his family following behind as he rounded a hall, to Gohan's private study? He raised an eyebrow as Videl stood there rubbing her swollen belly. "Don't freak out too much, Gohan." He heard the teasing in her voice.

He chuckled before opening the door to his study.

He stood there, his eyes widening by the moment. In his eyes, the appearance of this magnificent structure began to glow. He walked towards it mesmerized.

"A wooden desk!" exclaimed Gohan rubbing his hand over the nicely polished wood. His desk was a deep, dark brown-red. It was the one he pointed out to his wife when they shopped for wedding gifts to furnish their new home a year ago!

"It's not just any desk," smiled Videl, "It's made of Mahogany!" (1)

"Mahogany," whispered the graduate in awe as his hand began caressing the desk.

"You worked so hard to earn your degree Gohan! We wanted to get you something we knew you could use for your future job," beamed Chichi clapping her hands together.

Standing straight, Gohan smiled brightly and gave each of his family members a hug, taking special care for his wife's belly. Goten handed his older brother the diploma. In return, Gohan lightly placed the paper on his desk-- a trophy for all to see.

----------

Gohan sat in his desk, working on some documents. He sighed becoming frustrated with the stack of papers that seemed to never end. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"How am I going to finish this tonight?" he muttered. It was already getting dark.

As if magic, his desk began to glow, just like Gohan experienced when he first laid eyes on the desk...

His eyes were dazed for a moment. He snapped out of it. Gohan nodded his head. The mahogony desk was right. He should never give up!

He continued to finish the paperwork.

----------

He was putting away some books when the mahogany desk began glowing again.

Gohan turned to the desk, as he picked up some more books from the wooden surface. "What is that Mahogany?" There was silence in the room as he began walking up the ladder to re-shelf books. Gohan laughed as the desk's glow went away, "You are too much Mahogany, you know that?"

"Gohan!" called Videl's voice from the other room, "Did you just say something?"

"No dear," he called back as he walked down from the ladder.

He looked down to the inanimate object. "I know it! But that's okay Mahogany. I still appreciate you."

----------

Gohan patiently worked on the mahogany desk-- scribbling on its surface. He hadn't realized four hours had already passed. He was extremely comfortable in the room, especially with Mahogany...

There was a knock on the door before a very pregnant Videl waddled in. Her eyes looked tired as she neared her husband. "You've been working all evening, Gohan."

The hybrid saiyan glanced up, taking off his glasses before rubbing his eyes, a smile on his lips. "I'm almost done," he replied.

His wife smiled as she neared her husband. She placed a kiss on his forehead before embracing his head gently. "Come to bed. I'm getting lonely," she pouted as she slowly released him.

He looked at her with a knowing smile before looking to the last of his paperwork. "Give me five minutes, and I'll call it a night."

"Only five minutes," she confirmed before slowly waddling out.

He finished his papers in less than two and he set his pen down. He stood up, stretched his arms and legs out, before running his hand on the mahogany desk. It began to glow. "Not now Mahogany; I need to spend time with Videl."

Silence.

Gohan blinked his jaw dropped, "I'm not abandoning you! I promise to be back tomorrow!"

"Gohan!" called out Videl's voice from the other side of the home.

Giving his desk a look of longing, his lip wavered before he left the room.

----------

"Mahogany! I told you! It's not what it looks like!" he pleaded before rubbing his fingers over the smooth surface of the desk. "No! I--"

Again, silence filtered the room.

"Me??? What about you? Complaining all the time because I spend time with my pregnant wife? She's getting close to giving birth!" shouted Gohan, his voice raising. He paused, his eye twitching. "Don't you DARE raise your tone to me--"

"Gohan!"

The saiyan turned his head around, his anger still high. "WHAT?"

His wife saw him at the door, her eyes wide. Gohan blinked as he saw Videl shed tears. She began leaving the room crying. She tried leaving as fast as her 8-month-ripened stomach would allow her to. Gohan growled glaring at his desk. 

"See what you made me do???"

He ran after his wife.

----------

He paced the study like a caged animal, his tie and not-so-tucked-in-shirt out of place as he glared at the desk. "I told you! There's nothing! I keep telling you the truth but you ALWAYS distort it!"

He missed the knock on the door.

"I'm trying to understand, but you are not patient!"

"Gohan?"

Pausing before reacting, Gohan turned around looking to his wife. He saw her hesitant as she began breathing quickly. The saiyan sensed something was different about her. He began to see some sweat fall from her brow.

"Videl?" he asked calmly.

She winced and held the door frame, a contraction cramping her body. She groaned before steadying herself, "I--" she panted, "I think it's time," she finished just as the pain began to lessen.

Gohan's eyes widened as a smile curled onto his lips, "Really?"

She nodded her head as she held onto the door frame. "I've got the capsules."

Gohan nodded as he ran to his wife's side. He began to escort her away from the study, but his eyes longly started at the mahogany desk. "We'll finish this later," he mouthed to the desk.

----------

It was late at night. His wife was feeding their new born daughter in their room. Gohan was talking to Mahogany...

"I know Mahogany. It's been stressful for the both of us. Now that the baby's here, I can rest easier."

There was silence in the room.

He leaned against the desk as a smile cracked onto his lips, "Oh, thank you Mahogany. I didn't think--"

More silence. He released a sigh of relief. "Your so forgiving."

He missed the door cracking open.

He leaned down to the desk and tightly hugged the wood. "I love you Mahogany."

"Ahem."

Gohan's eyes widened. He looked up noticing his wife. She stood there, feeding his daughter yet another bottle in her arm. Videl's eyebrow was raised as she looked at him, his arms around the desk.

"It's not what it looks like!" exclaimed Gohan frantically as he stood upright and held his hands up in defense.

Videl eyed him suspiciously, "Becoming all romantic over a piece of dead wood? I think it's exactly what it looks like."

Gohan gulped as he saw his wife's angry glare and then his glowing desk.

"Videl!"

"Cut the crap Gohan! Here I was starting to think you were on the phone with some mistress, but here you were getting all nice with a DESK? You have some nerve," she sneered as she stormed back to her room.

"But Videl--"

"Shove it Gohan!" she shouted just as the baby began crying.

Gohan's eyes widened before he looked down to the desk, his face flushed.

The room was silent as he stared at the desk. His eyes became wider and wider.

"I don't know what to do Mahogany..." he whispered with a look of shame and embarrassment on his face.

There more more silence as he turned to the desk. He nodded his head, "If only she knew Mahogany... if only she knew..." He gave the desk an awkward hug again. "I love you Mahogan--"

"Are you hugging that desk again?!" shouted Videl from their bed room.

Gohan's face paled.

----------

(1)-- This is a reference to TeamFourStar's parody DBZA Episode 3. If you haven't seen it, shame on you!!!


End file.
